<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love Me Dead by Hamilton_stars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039337">Love Me Dead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilton_stars/pseuds/Hamilton_stars'>Hamilton_stars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Arguing, Dancing and Singing, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rough Kissing, Song: Love Me Dead, Yelling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:16:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>702</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29039337</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamilton_stars/pseuds/Hamilton_stars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>song by Ludo - Love Me Dead</p><p>They sing and make out...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton &amp; Thomas Jefferson, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Love Me Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>https://youtu.be/MSZqD2zh5is</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There they were arguing in the kitchen, they lightly circled each other, something you would see in a movie most likely.</p><p>They were making diner with music in the background. As they argued as the song Love Me Dead started to play. </p><p> </p><p> (im adding letter to the lines of the song because i don't want if to get confusing. so T for Thomas, and A for Alexander)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Kill me romantically" -a</em>
</p><p>Alexander sang perfectly with the song. Making Jefferson understand what they were doing now.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Fill my soul with vomit, Then ask me for a piece of gum" -t</em>
</p><p>Jefferson smirked as they attacked each other face with power, they broke away and danced lightly on each other when they sang. ALSOO i'm changing the shes to hes)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"Bitter and dumb" -a</em>
</p><p>They were now taking turns singing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You're my sugarplum" -t</em>
</p><p>Jefferson playfully kissed his nose, before leaving him to turn the soup.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You're awful" -a</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"I love you!" -t</em>
</p><p>Alexander rolled his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"<em>He moves through moonbeams slowly. He knows just how to hold me. And when her edges soften</em>-" -a</p><p> </p><p><em>"His body is my coffin. I know He drains me slowly. He wears me down to bones in bed"</em> -T</p><p>Thomas cut him off with a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>They kissed heatedly causing them to miss a few lines. But they could care less. Thomas didn't even notice till Alexander separated them to sing.</p><p> </p><p><em>"You're a faith-healer on T.V. You're an office park without any trees"</em> -a</p><p> </p><p><em>"Corporate and cold. Gushing for gold"</em> -T</p><p> </p><p><em>"Leave me alone</em>." -a </p><p>he rolled his eyes as Thomas smirked and lent in for a kiss but moved his head away.</p><p> </p><p><em>"You suck so passionately</em>" -a</p><p> </p><p><em>"You're a parasitic, psycho, filthy creature. Finger-bangin' my heart. You call me up drunk. Does the fun ever start?</em>" -T</p><p>Thomas smiled as he ran his fingers up alexander's neck, lightly grazing it with his fingers. Alexander shivered at the feel but looked at thomas's bare chest.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p></p><div class="ujudUb">
  <p><em>"You're hideous and sexy!"</em> -a</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>Thomas moved away to pull out some chicken broth from the fridge. </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>(verse 2 now, that's why it repeats.)</p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p> </p>
</div><div class="ujudUb">
  <p>"<em>He moves through moonbeams slowly. He knows just how to hold me. And when her edges soften</em>-" -A</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p><em>"His body is my coffin. I know He drains me slowly. He wears me down to bones in bed"</em> -T</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p><em>"he wears me down to bones in bed.Must be the sign on my head. That says, oh. Love me dead! Love me dead!" -</em>a</p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p><em>"Love me cancerously</em>" -t</p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>He pulled Alexander towards himself, his arms snaked around Alexanders waist.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p><em>" How's your new boy? Does he know about me?"</em> -A</p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p><em>"You've got the mark of the beast" -</em>t</p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p><em>"You're born of a jackal!</em>" Alexander fearsly left love marks on Thomas's neck. </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p> </p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p> </p>
    <p></p>
    <div class="ujudUb">
      <p><em>"You're beautiful.</em>" -t</p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb">
      <p>Thomas mumbled, picking alexander up, before turning off the stove. He threw Alexander on the cough and kissed along Alex's neck and jaw. Leaving multiple hickeys. </p>
    </div>
    <div class="ujudUb">
      <p>He pulled of Alexander shirt and pants. Dido himself, leaving them nude, they they could care less. The song slowed to a stop. Starting another song. But they didn't notice.</p>
    </div>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p> ( i don't feel like writing smut rn, maybe later!)</p>
  </div>
  <div class="ujudUb">
    <p>Thomas kisses down Alexander's neck and torso, Alexander grew impatient and started to rut against Thomas's thigh. "like a fucking dog, rutting against my thigh such a needy slut." he whispers and Alexander bit his lip. Thomas slicked his dick (ew i hate that) with his pre-cum and pushed in alexander slowly. Alexander moaned out, Thomas almost came from the sight. He bottomed out and started to rock in fast. Alexander couldn't hold in his moans, Thomas let out a few moans here and there. "more" alexander breathed out, and thomas went at a unbarble speed, Alexander couldn't handle it and he came over there chest. Thomas came from just watching that. He pulled out and they caught their breath for a little. "thommy?" thomas hummed in response. "im hungry" he whispered, they got up and cleaned them self off, and dressed back up. </p>
    <p> </p>
    <hr/>
  </div>
</div><p> "fuuuccckk this soup is bustin," he moaned out, Thomas chuckled at his boyfriend.</p><p> </p><p>an- i love soup  </p><p>also sorry if the smut sucked because i hated it</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>